


Worry.

by SepiaWhiskey



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Foreign Language, French Characters, French Kissing, Gentle Kissing, Inquisition Agents (Dragon Age), Lesbian Character of Color, Lesbian Sex, Lover Leliana, Making Out, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Rough Kissing, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 18:24:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10724733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SepiaWhiskey/pseuds/SepiaWhiskey
Summary: The Reader [ last name, Geroux ] is commanding agent of the Emerald Graves, an extension from the Inquisition. Unaware that news of her recent injuries had reached Skyhold, she is surprised by the sudden visit received.[ Leliana / Reader ]Request at my Tumblr: [ Sepia-Whiskey ]





	Worry.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hated Leliana at a time, and I couldn’t tell you why, but I quickly came around and think she would make an interesting lover to have.

**“Why didn’t you tell me?”**

 

The hairs of your neck stand at attention, and you will your aching body to a mode of protection. In honesty, it is utterly likely that a voice that would so openly make itself heard is not under the intent of handing out death, but damned to the Maker if you would risk this. It is a move, hard pressed, but you launch from your sitting position with your letter opener in hand, springing forth only to be completely grappled by the wrists, daring green eyes regarding you with disbelieving interest. Your heart speeds for separate reasons and you allow yourself a breath, a ghosting smile when you brush lips to your intruder, “ _Mon coeur.”_

 

She expresses visible disdain, but grants a moment of indulgence and lets her lips fall softly onto yours in a delicate kiss before you are released and inspected. You blink to her eyes and regard your state of being, suddenly swift with understanding for her disdain and all around presence within the Emerald Graves.

 

To your abdomen, graying bandages are wrapped tightly, soft but healing cuts to your feet, a left ankle she is unaware of, for its lack of bandaging, that has fallen weak to a poor use of it on your behalf, and the extension of elbow to wrist on your left arm bound up. You are ashamed, openly, that you had not anticipated the sudden ambush by the Red Templars. She regards you completely before looking your eyes again, a binding force of betrayal and aggression within them. You set your hands up and sigh, shaking your head, “ _S'il vous plaît,_ Leli. I am not so cruel. To share my pain would be inconsiderate of your worry. You have so much, already. For me to be so selfish? I could not.”

 

“That was not your decision to make. Say you had died from something you deemed minor? You would have our last breath of exchange be through half hearted goodbyes? And you call this not cruel?” She shares a similar height with you, but holds just enough more to loom somewhat, gloves fingers grazing your cut cheek, heed curved to catch your fallen gaze, “I will worry regardless. Give my worry resolve.”

Who here had told her? Had sent word of the ambush that left you shamefully pained? From your orders, nothing could occur without your nod to it - and your relationship with the spymaster certainly cemented that. Regardless, her words affect you deeply. You thought of the woman before you more often than not. How had the thought of this gesture being mutual never taken to cross? Even back in Skyhold, you had spent plenty of time with her, but nothing beyond her missions and planning within the War Room seemed to cross her mind. When did she have time? It seems incredulous, but Leliana hardly seemed led to lie - to you of all people.

 

“You're in your head, again,” she comments, bringing you back, tilting your chin forth with a finger. You bite your lip and extend your hands, prying the sides of her hood, exposing the woman underneath. You give a soft smile, glancing at your armor that sits on the side, “Now we're both uncovered.”

 

“I daresay not enough…” she murmurs, hands resting to your sides in a growing lust, eyes soft but heavy with intent. You shake your head, moving on your toes to kiss her before the weakening of your ankle sends you down and nearly falling. She catches you by the waist, pulling you closely, lips inches away, “Perhaps you're too weak…”

 

“ _Jamais_. I am never weak…”

 

You stay your hands to her shoulders, biting your lip when she kisses the meeting point of the shoulder and neck, exhaling raggedly, “But...perhaps for one night.” You swear you feel the smile in her kiss, gasping when she catches you in an overwhelming kiss on the lips, whimpering in the softest of sounds. She intensifies the weight and softly moans, herself. You are lucky to be one of the few that she is so vulnerable with. You gasp and giggle against her lips when she pushes her passion and goes so far as to halfly dip your body, furthering the rushing blood to your head, your fingers clenching her shoulders. She is quick, as is the nature of your spymaster, and takes your moment to breathe to thrust her tongue within. Unseen by you, her eyes narrow in satisfaction to see your eyes roll to the back of your head. Desperate moans quivering, and further going around her neck, "Oh, Leli..."

 

“Chieftain Geroux! We received news that Spymaster Leliana will be - !"

 

You pull away from Leliana but remain dipped by her nonchalant approach to the interruption, flushed with swollen lips and a dazed look on your face, the Spymaster keeping you in hand and cocking an eyebrow. She was waiting for you to respond ; preferably with a response that involved the perpetuation of your actions. Regardless, she has no qualms about keeping you this way until your problem is precisely resolved, though she does offer the young man a cutting gaze. 

 

You see the young Dalish agent go pale, openly frightened and gaping. You glance at Leliana before you clear your throat, “ _Merci,_ Agent Dartan. That - that will be all.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully, this wasn’t complete shite.


End file.
